My Queen to Be
by Rielence
Summary: Usually, the princess is grateful; and the hero gets lucky. In this twisted world, the princess is VERY grateful, and the hero isn't interested. Futa Zelda x FemLink. Don't like, don't read. A request by guest "JMW"


_From: Jmw (Guest)__  
__-___

_Jmw:Can you write a femdom lemon where a futa zelda from OOT enslaves a female link. Where futa zelda then r*** humiliates and degrades female link buy raping her in front of the entire kingdom. And having her collared and n*** while attached to leash.___

_Fetishs that must happen are futa on female, r***, non con, s&m, watersports, oral, a***, humiliation, rough sex, facial, creamiepie, abuse, and voyearism.___

_Optional fetishes are interacial, g***, threesome, and bestality.___

_Fetishs that are Not allowed are scat and s*** and necrophilia.___

_Hope you do this idea of mine._

** Alright, Let's try this one! I'll admit, I had to google search some of what you said… But I can do this…**

"Six Sages, **NOW!**" Zelda shouted.

The beast that barely resembled the elegant prince it once was screamed one last time before falling defeated. A bright light shined and caused the beast to vanish. The blade that was once plunged into the beast's face now clanked against the stone ground, echoing off the mountains of the canyon. In the middle of it all, fire surrounding her, blood splattered on the ground, standing tall, was Zelda's hero, Link. She approached her Link slowly and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"You did it… We won.." Zelda whispered, holding Link close.

Link turned and hugged Zelda. They held each other close. Childhood friends, who had been looking forward to this moment for a very long time. So much blood and tragedy had been put into this victory, but it was all worth it. Zelda pulled away from Link and smiled.

"My hero… Let me repay you." She purred, leaning in for a kiss.

"Woah!" Link exclaimed, slamming her hand in front of her mouth, causing Zelda to kiss that instead.

"Wait a minute.." Link spoke through her hand. "I'm flattered, but I'm not into women, the thought is just gross."

Zelda kept her lips planted on Link's hand. She got an idea, and grinned. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and began coating Link's hand in saliva. Link instinctively moved her hand from the girl's mouth in disgust, but forgot why her hand was there in the first place.

With Link's hand gone, Zelda's mouth slammed against Link's and they started making out. Link fought to push Zelda off, but the princess grabbed the hero's hands and slammed them to her side. Link felt as Zelda's slimy tongue slid across her lips, and felt the princess begin to grope her.

Zelda wanted to French kiss, but Link wouldn't budge. Her hand slid to her virgin crotch and prodded two fingers in through her tunic. This caused Link to gasp and moan, leaving her mouth wide open. Zelda jammed her tongue into Link's mouth and began wrestling with the hero's tongue. Link felt helpless and ashamed in her princess's clutches. Zelda's hands were still playing with her pussy, and she was beginning to ride her fingers ever so slightly. Zelda smiled and brought Link's hands to her crotch. There, Link discovered something… well… _big. _

Zelda pulled away from the kiss, a trail of spit still connecting their lips to one another, starting to drift down to the ground. Link felt the girl's throbbing cock in her hands. It demanded attention, commanded service, **needed **a good fuck. Link wanted to move her hand, but Zelda kept it held tight against her dick, still fingering Link through her tights.

"Quite the penis, am I correct?" Zelda observed. "Eleven inches fully erect. We're about 3/4ths there right now, but you can fix that." She purred, leaning in for another kiss.

"Zelda, wait!" Link shouted, falling onto her back entirely from their uncomfortable sitting position. "I'm not into women. I'm just not. I don't want to keep going." Link stated with pride.

Zelda let out a sad sigh and puckered her lips at Link with a pouty face.

"Poor baby..." Zelda mocked, kissing Link once again, causing a loud smacking sound. "I don't care. Say goodbye to your life, and hello to ours."

With that, a rock struck Link's head, effectively removing her from consciousness.

Link's eyes slowly opened to see a new area. It was dark, completely dark save the dim light provided by a distant torch. She heard rhythmic dripping, and felt a cold stone floor below her. Her arms were chained above her head and her legs spread into a "V" formation. She struggled to break free, but to no avail. After around an hour, she heard footsteps approaching. What could be going on? Turning the corner was none other than Princess Zelda.

"Zelda!?" Link exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Zelda didn't say a word, she simply drew nearer, before reaching her hero.

"I didn't want it to be like this you know. You would have been my Queen. And you _will_, but you could have saved everyone so much trouble if you had just accepted the touch of a woman." Zelda said depressingly, caressing Link's face.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Link began to thrash, but the shackles and chains did their job, holding her in place.

"How about we play a fun game? I answer a question, and then take off an article of my clothing." She offered in a tone that implied there was no choice.

Link sighed in defeat. She wanted answers, and she was literally no position to argue with even this poor of an offer.

"Fine. Where are we?"

Zelda removed the golden plates from her shoulders and gently placed them on the ground.

"We're in the chambers of Hyrule castle."

What? Hyrule castle was destroyed and replaced by Ganon's Tower!

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

Zelda took off her heels, now standing at eye level with Link.

"Seven Years."

Dammit, that sure was Link's number. So now she was 24 then…

"How?"

Zelda removed her dress, revealing her shirt and leggings below.

"I used my magic to preserve you. You are exactly like you were seven years ago."

But Zelda wasn't. She had completely out grown her teenage body and now was a beautiful woman. Her breasts were now at full size, her hips wider, her ass bigger, and hair longer. Link looked down and noticed she was still seventeen. Perfectly preserved.

"Have you-"

"No, I haven't touched you at all in your slumber. Nor have I received the touch of another woman. I waited for you." Zelda explained, removing her shirt.

"I'm almost flattered." Link mumbled. "Why do you have that?" Link eyed the dick noticeable through her leggings and panties.

"Every woman in my bloodline has a penis. It's not clear why. We also prefer women to men. My genitalia is much bigger than any of my relatives, but that's just luck. We always publically marry a man, than privately wed a woman and have her bare the heir. The king is useless and purely for show. But now, our kingdom has grown, and I believe it is ready for two Queens to rule. You, my love," Zelda gently kissed Link, causing shivers to go through the hero's spine. "shall be my beautiful queen, envy of all." With that, Zelda removed her bra.

The princess's breasts bounced for a moment then settled. Link couldn't help but stare, they truly were impressive, even to a straight woman. Zelda smiled and lunged forward. Link's face was now buried in Zelda's boobs.

"I'm going to cheat and answer a question you haven't asked. You're a little preoccupied." Zelda chuckled, shoving a breast directly into Link's mouth. "Suck, or there will be punishments.

Link reluctantly licked and sucked on Zelda's breast.

"I suppose you're wondering what happens if you refuse me." Zelda questioned. "Wel- _Ohhhh_" She moaned as Link worked on her breasts. Zelda then took off her leggings, leaving only her panties on. "Yes…" She forced Link's face in more. "Sorry. If you say no…" She panted, feeling great. "I'll have to convince you otherwise. You will be my bride, so you may as well accept it now and avoid humiliation."

Link removed her face from Zelda's now wet breasts and spat at her.

"What possible humiliation could you put me though that would change my sexuality entirely on a dime like that?" Link questioned.

Zelda smiled and reached for her panties. "You're about to find out."

Link felt very sleepy, and once again passed out. She awoke again chained to something firm. She couldn't budge. Her hearing came in and she realized that Zelda was speaking to a crowd.

"And that is the Hylian family royal secret. I know this may be shocking for you all to hear, and I'm prepared for many of you to not be ready. Due to this fact, my Queen to be and I have decided to give you a little fun. She suggested that you all would warm up to her if she gave herself to you all, just as a queen should. She will be available to have intercourse with for the next twelve hours. I will have her first. Then you shall all line up and take turns. Anyone who hurts her, or pushes through the line will be immediately escorted from the Castle Grounds. Now, I shall begin."

Link's heart sank. Was Zelda really about to do this to her. She was standing, chained against a wall curved slightly backwards to give a good angle at her body. The hero now noticed she was completely naked, as Zelda had magically transported her clothes off of her. Her Queen to be approached her seductively.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, the guards will be watching. Any guard who takes part in the event will be fired, and they were instructed to be very strict. I also used magic to prevent any sexually transmitted diseases from infecting you. Not that this will be gentle either. You refused to be my queen. Once you give up, accept my offer and this will be over. If not, I'll decide to make it 24 hours. After that? A weekly event. You can't win."

Link's eyes were welling up.

"Why? You have such powerful magic, why not just make me gay. Or make me in love with you?" Link begged for an answer.

"Because this is more fun." Zelda smiled, removing her clothes via magic, resulting in cheers and whistles from the crowd.

Zelda pulled a lever that let Link drop to her knees. The hero took this opportunity with glee because her legs were very tired. Zelda got on her knees and looked Link in the eyes.

"Let's put on a show, I've saved myself for you."

Then, Zelda brought Link in for a kiss. Soon, her tongue was inside of the hero's mouth and her arms were roaming around her body. Link struggled for some way, any way to break free, but there wasn't one. After five minutes of making out, Zelda stood up, leaving Link at eye level with her dick.

"Place it in your mouth." Zelda commanded, pressing it against the hero's lips.

Link knew there was no way around it, so the reluctantly opened her mouth and accepted the massive organ to suck on. The audience cheered and whistled while Link sucked and stroked Zelda's dick. After a while, she began to taste the girl's cum on the tip of her cock. Link gaged, and kept going. Soon, Zelda threw her hands on Link's head and forced the hero in farther. Link was now deep throating Zelda, mostly choking, but still deep throating. After another minute, Link felt Zelda pull out of her mouth. She felt relief, before she saw Zelda's spasming and throbbing right in front of her face.

Link knew what was going to happen. Zelda's load exploded out of her dick in great amounts and great force. It hit every part of Link's face, one of her eyes closed with cum on her eyelid. Zelda then braced Link by the hips and lined up her slick wet dick with Link's ass. Link was about to object, but Zelda had already plunged in. Link felt a great force in her ass pushing in, then out, in, then out. She felt so dirty, but so aroused.

Everyone and their grandmother was watching this go down. Link felt so alive. It didn't matter that Zelda was a girl, her dick was all man, and it was pleasing her ass just fine. She began riding Zelda, and the princess smiled. Finally, she gave in. Zelda came in Link's ass then stood up.

"See you in 12 hours with your answer." Zelda smiled, kissed Link passionately on the lips, then walked away.

Link prepared herself for the experience of her life…


End file.
